Goodbye My Love
by Sigrid Martell
Summary: A one-shot of how it should have ended. :)


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the hobbit or it's characters. If I did, Sigrid and fili would have had more scenes and moments together….

* * *

…

The war has ended.

The Orcs retreated when Azog the Terrible perished at the hands of Thorin Oakenshield.

A temporary alliance was made between the three armies: Men, Elves and Dwarves alike as they attended to those who were injured during the battle. Among them was Sigrid, who gave her everything to help the wounded.

"Shhhhh, you are safe", She said soothingly, holding the injured Elf's hand, who groaned in pain as she tried to clean the blood from the wound that was on the side of his head. "All will be well".

"My Lady Princess". A soft voice sounded behind her.

Sigrid turned her head around to see that it was Peony, the Blacksmith's Daughter.

"Peony?". She raised an eyebrow at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's your Father, King Bard. He has returned and requires your presence at the castle gates." Peony replied, bowing her head down. "He is waiting for you".

"Alright." Sigrid said as she looked at the injured Elf. "What is your name Brave Knave?"

The Elf slightly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Varyse", He gasped in response.

"Varyse", she smiled._**What a lovely name**__._ "Peony here is going to take care of you. You need not worry, you are in good hands." Craning his neck a bit, Varyse looked at Peony and Smiled, though it seemed strained as he was in pain.

She gently laid his hand in Peony's. "Peony, I'm leaving him in your care".

"Aye, my Lady Prince—"

"Please don't call me that, Peony". Sigrid said, interrupting her. "We are friends so there is no need to be so formal with me. Sigrid would be just fine."

Blushing, Peony bowed her head and turned her attention to Varyse, gently trying to comfort him.

Turning around, Sigrid started making her way towards the castle gates. The people of Dale had started calling them in such titles ever since her Da shot down the dragon and saved the town. She was never one to take joy in such things (except Bain and Tilda—who leapt at the idea at first), for the well-being of others was always first on her mind.

_**Something's wrong. I know it, **_Thought Sigrid as fear and dread started to worm its way into her soul.

Upon reaching the gates, Sigrid saw her Father pacing back and forth with a very grim look on his face. Immediately, she knew something was definitely wrong.

Coming towards him, Bard turned to face her when he heard her soft yet determined footsteps.

"Sigrid", He breathed as he walked slowly towards her and encased her into his arms.

"Da?." She asked, her voice laced with worry.

Bard pulled back and held her in arm's length. "Sigrid, Its Fili and Kili. They're…He—Thorin was a fool. He took Fili and Kili with him."He paused to take a breath and then continued. "They are dead." With those words, Sigrid's heart fell to the pit of her stomach.

"What….?" said Sigrid, slowly taking it in.

_**Fili. Is. Dead?**_

_**No. No. No. No. No. It cannot be!**_

Seeing that his daughter was about to fall, he placed an arm around her waist to steady her. "Sigrid!?, my darling are you alright?"

"Da?". Sigrid wrenched herself away from him, Tears Brimming her eyes. "It's not true, is it Da? Please tell me he is not dead...Please." _**Please Valah. **_

Bard took her into his arms again and held her tightly. "I am so sorry my child." He then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I know how close you two were."

"I…I—I need to see him. Please take me to him Da." Sigrid murmured, tilting her head up towards him. "Please".

Seeing the state that his daughter was in, Bard just nodded in response, not wanting to further her distress anymore than it already is.

* * *

…..

As Bard and Sigrid arrived at Raven-hill, Sigrid saw The She-Elf—Tauriel, was sitting next to a body that she could only assume was Kili, crying and squeezing his hand as if waiting to see if he would return the same sentiment. The Elven King of Mirkwood stood next to her with a solemn look tainting his beautiful face.

Turning her head to the side, she saw the Dwarves and the hobbit Bilbo with a tall old man in a grey robe and pointy hat standing in the form of a circle around the bodies, their faces filled with sadness and sorrow.

As she moved towards them, one of the Dwarves, she recognized as Balin, looked up to her with tear-filled eyes. He slightly bowed down with the others, now fully aware of her presence and moved aside so that she could mourn the fallen heroes as well.

_**He's…He's really gone, **_Thought Sigrid as she sank down to her knees, along with her broken heart, to the cold-hard-unforgiving-snow-covered ground next to Fili. When she reached out to touch his face—she flinched, pulling her hand slightly away from the flesh that was cold and hard like marble. Taking a deep breath and feeling not afraid, she reached out to his face again.

_**Fili, **_she thought, caressing his cold, dead cheek that was really white as the snow he was lying on. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Tauriel looking at her, eyes dripping with tears while she held Kili's hand to her lips.

"Oh Fili," Sigrid said out loud as she continued moving her fingers across the length of his jaw. Closing her eyes, she tried to see his smile. The smile that he gave her before, he left with the other dwarves to go to the mountain.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Don't worry lass", He said as he tenderly brushed a tendril of hair out of her face. "I will be back before you know it". He smiled, holding her in his arms as he tried to reassure her._

"_Fili", a voice called out behind them._

_We both turned to see that it was Kili, having already talked with the She-Elf, looking at them with a grim look upon his face. Sighing, Fili gazed at her, smiled and looked down, his right hand reaching into his pocket. Still refusing to look at her, he pulled out what it looked like to be a shiny bead. A bead made out of gold._

"_I—I was planning to give it to you after all this was over—but this seems to be a good time as any. In our Dwarfish traditions, when we grow to…..like…someone, we gift them with courting beads that have been passed on from generations to generations, to show them our affection". He paused to look up and seek out her eyes, linking his hands into hers, bead still in his palm._

"_As you might know, I have grown __**very**__ fond of you"._

"_Fili…." Sigrid whispered, looking at him, smile soft on her face._

"_I hope you accept this affe—"_

"_**AYE...**__I mean Aye, I accept your feelings." She interrupted, Joy filling her heart. He grinned brightly, not at all bothered by her outburst. _

"_Oh Sigrid" He said as he lifted her up and twirled her around with happiness shown on his face. Giggling from the look upon his face, Sigrid grabbed his face and kissed him, fully on the lips. Shocked, Fili kissed her back as he put her body down gently._

_Releasing him, she blushed and hugged him, her lips still tingling from the kiss. "Sigrid" He said, slowly lifting his head up towards her. _

"_**I love **__**you**__."_

"_**I love **__**you too**__." She replied, heart swelling with love for this handsome dwarf._

"_Fili", a voice sounding more like Oin, called out. "We best be moving now Lad"._

_His back was still facing the others for his attention was still on the copper-haired girl. Feeling he was about to say something, Sigrid hushed him by kissing him again. Pulling away, Fili lifted the bead that was in his hand to his lips and kissed it with a promise of returning and placed it into her hands. _

_Looking at her one last time, he released her, his hands slowly withdrawing from hers as she reluctantly let go of him with a whimper. _

_He was smiling at her, a soft bright smile, while walking backwards towards the boat with a gleam in his grey-blue eyes. When he reached the boat, he got in and turned to her as the others started rowing the boat away from the shore._

_Feeling somewhat empty as she watched them start to diminish, she lifted the pretty golden bead and kissed it. She looked up and saw that she couldn't see them anymore but a small black dot from afar._

_A tear slipped from her eyes when a voiced called her. "Sigrid"_

_She looked back to see that it was Bain._

"_We must make haste if we are to reach the city before nightfall"._

_Sigrid nodded towards him, signaling that she is coming. Gazing back at the sea, she finally could see them no more. With a saddened sigh, she turned around and started on the path with her family and the people of Dale towards the ruin city._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Opening her eyes, Sigrid lowered her head on his chest. There was neither warmth to be felt nor any heartbeats to be heard. The musky scent of the forest with a tinge of mint and tobacco filled her nostrils as she inhaled. Tears filled her eyes as she released a shaky breath.

She raised her head from Fili's chest and shifted a bit closer to his body so that there wasn't any more space between kissed his cold—dead lips as she held his face against hers.

A tear slipped from her eyes and onto his cheek as she slowly pulled away from his lips and rested her forehead against his, their noses gently brushing against each other.

"Fili" She whispered softly, as another tear fell. "You lied…You said you were going to come back…..You—"

"Sigrid?," A voice said as a hand touched her back. She looked up to see that it was her Da that spoke. "It is time for them to take the bodies, so that their kin and people can mourn as well".

She looked away as her father went to prepare the horse for departure. Looking at Fili, she gently smoothed his golden hair—tears falling freely now as she kissed his cold-marble lips one last time.

"**I love you, Fili**", she whispered, gently pulling away from him. "More than you will ever know".

Sigrid stood up—wiping the tears from her eyes as the dwarves came and took the dead bodies away. They went down the hill with the hobbit and the old wizard towards Erebor, the kingdom under the mountain.

The wind blew harshly against her face, whipping her copper hair loose from its confines. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to stop herself from further crying and released it.

_**We will see each other soon, my love.**_

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned her to the side to see that it was the She-Elf—Tauriel. Her face was wet with tears, her eyes red from crying as she looked at the dwarves, slowly disappearing from sight.

"Tauriel, I-", she began, ready to convey her condolences.

"Shhhh, little one", said Tauriel in a shaky voice, interrupting her. "We both have suffered losses this day. I only pray that the Gods would be merciful and grant us strength in the journey that lies ahead of us".

She turned around and laid her other hand on Sigrid's other shoulder, facing her fully. "I hope to see you again, _Melon nin."_

"And I you," replied Sigrid as she hugged the Elf captain, taking her by surprise. Tauriel—shocked by the sudden action, smiled and returned the gesture. "Goodbye…Sigrid."

"Goodbye Tauriel," said Sigrid as she gently released her.

Tauriel turned away and headed down the hill, following the path that the dwarves took. The Elven King settled his intense gaze on Sigrid's with a serene look etched upon his beautiful face as he took hold of his shiny—feathered cape and bowed towards her. Sigrid, taken back a bit by this act, could do nothing else but curtsied back. With that, he turned towards Da, giving him a nod and followed the path down the hill.

Releasing a shaky breath, Sigrid walked to where her Da was, who was already on his horse. He said nothing as he helped her mount the horse. She too said nothing as she rested her head on his back, arms around his waist.

_**Goodbye my love**__, _thought Sigrid, closing her eyes as they rode back to the fallen Kingdom of Dale in heartbreaking silence.

_**The End.**_

* * *

_**AN: What do you think? Please Review. :)  
**_


End file.
